


Bad Business

by False_Ginger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Naughty Ronald, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, all the tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/False_Ginger/pseuds/False_Ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has an important meeting with his superiors to attend to, but Ronald decides to tag along and cause a bit of mischief. What happens when the ever-eloquent and composed William T. Spears is put in a compromising position? WilliamxRonald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Business

**Author's Note:**

> I figured my career on AO3 might as well begin with a bang. All the puns intended. Just a brief one-shot about a shamelessly horny Ronnie. What's not to love about that?
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and all of its lovely characters belong to Yana Toboso.

William walked briskly down the hall toward the conference room, determined to be there precisely fifteen minutes early to prepare the topics he wished to bring up to the board that day. As London’s Dispatch Supervisor, he represented the voices of his employees, whom tended to have many complaints regarding policies. And so, for the umpteenth time in the past few decades, William would be forced to badger at his higher-ups to see if they would budge in their laws. He sighed as he entered the grand meeting room, heading straight toward his seat at the head of the long mahogany table. 

He’d just finished sorting his papers when the council began to walk in, along with each of their dutiful secretaries. He’d been focused on his “list of complaints,” however, when Ronald Knox slipped into the room alongside them, seemingly ghosting past all of the stiff older reapers. 

“Good day, gentlemen,” William greeted, rising from his seat to begin shaking their hands. 

“Spears,” they replied monotonously, and each with a bored expression on their faces. They were nothing if not a tough crowd, and even dryer than William T. Spears himself. That was a feat, many younger reapers could attest. “We presume you’ll have some more constructive criticism to our policies this afternoon.” 

The man, a stout fellow with snow white hair, huffed as he spoke, already anticipating what had been evident through the years. London’s Dispatch was quite a pain in the rear, and they complained like a gaggle of irritable old women. 

“In fact, I do,” William confirmed cordially, and he didn’t miss the unimpressed eyebrow quirking of many of his seniors. It was to be a long meeting. 

Once each board member and their assistants had taken their seats and helped themselves to gallons of pastries and coffee, the only thing that made the conference worthwhile, they got right down to business. 

“A call to attendance,” a rather timid young man said, adjusting his glasses obsessively as he read off the list of names before him. William assumed it was a nervous tic, much like his own. 

Next came the traditional routine of bringing up older thoughts and reevaluating some which hadn’t been discussed enough. William was patiently listening to a council member up on his soapbox about how the rules were much too lenient with current training students. “This generation has no respect for their work!” he grumbled, slamming his fist upon the table’s surface emphatically. William pursed his lips; he took personal offense to that, though he’d never show it outright. He’d trained many of the current generation into becoming full-fledged reapers, and it grated his nerves to hear that some felt they weren’t properly trained enough. 

The man continued to babble on for a few minutes, though William managed to tune him out in favor of reading through his documents. That was when he felt it, a brush against his pant leg. He paused in his reading for but a moment, thinking it only to have been in his mind. Then he felt it again, though this time it was more of a tug. Knitting his brow, he glanced down under the table. 

There, he saw a smirking Ronald Knox gazing up at him. With a playful wink, he placed his hands at William’s thighs and ran them farther toward his groin. “Stop,” William whispered very quietly, shocked at the young reaper’s boldness. He hadn’t even seen him enter the room! How had he known William would be in there at that exact time? And why was he shirking his duties? He was on the clock, for heavens sake. 

Ronald shook his head at his lover’s plea to stop, his dirty grin only growing wider as those naughty hands traveled farther along William’s long legs. Really, it was a huge risk, and entirely unprofessional, but Ronald didn’t love anything more than seeing William flustered. He was immensely curious to see how he’d perform in such a high-pressure situation. 

William furrowed his brow further as the blond reaper nuzzled his nose between his legs sensually, friskily, infuriatingly. His heart quickened its beating, but he willed himself to school his expression lest someone take notice. With only one other option in mind, William didn’t hesitate to swiftly kick Ronald in the stomach and send him reeling backwards. He wasn’t expecting the boy to jump and hit his head on the table, though, causing a loud bang and rattling all of the teacups and saucers. 

“What in the name of death was that?” a stuffy old board member questioned, lifting his chin and gazing around, just as all the others were doing. William anxiously glanced around at them, though his expression remained stoic as ever. When he saw one of the secretaries, begin to dip to look under the table, though, he knew he couldn’t sit idly by. 

“I beg your pardon,” he said, and all eyes fixed onto him. “It was my knee. Forgive my carelessness.” There was a moment of silence as they all stared at him, though it didn’t take a second more until they were all back to chatting. William breathed a sigh of relief internally, though his nerves returned when he felt that mischievous young man resume the very same position between his legs.

For a moment, he dared to shoot Ronald a piercing glare, hoping that it would be enough to dissuade him from what he was obviously about to do. No such luck. Ronald shook his head at him again, brazenly reaching for his boss’ trouser zipper. William thought of how terribly easy it would be to squeeze Ronald’s head between his thighs and suffocate the little brat, but a part of him dared him to continue. 

He was astounded at himself. 

Was that really how he felt? Was he such a lusty fool as to go along with such nonsense? Yes, he concluded, yes he was. That wouldn’t stop him from thoroughly reprimanding the blond later, among other things. 

A shudder ran along his spine as Ronald gingerly pried his trousers open and snaked a hand into his underwear. William was rather embarrassed to know just how aroused he already was, though the sight of his half-hardened cock made Ronald feel awfully smug. Teasingly, he ran a finger up William’s length and back down again. It was contact, but not nearly enough. 

William scowled as he was taken advantage of, clenching his gloved hands atop the table. Why, it was almost unbearable, and Ronald only kept doing it more and more. “Oh honestly,” William muttered, perhaps a bit louder than he’d meant to. The council member seated next to him turned his head toward him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t you agree with Council Member Cromwell’s proposal?” he asked quietly, leaning nearer to William. The raven-haired reaper glanced back at him, eyes widening if but slightly. In truth, he hadn’t the foggiest what Cromwell had been talking about. 

“I would simply approach the matter in a different way,” William stated softly, breath hitching as Ronald wrapped a hand warmly around his cock and began to slowly stroke it. William hoped what he said was somewhat near the mark, and when the other man nodded he felt reassured. 

“As would I, but then, his experience tends to trump anyone else’s credibility. Thus, he often has the final say, whether we like it or not.” William only agreed with him, finding his tone of voice a little higher-pitched than normal. And breathier for that matter. Not that the older reaper would notice at all. Hell, William wondered if he even knew his name. 

“Well then, I believe it’s time to move along to the next portion of our meeting,” a distinguished-looking gentlemen with wispy gray hair spoke, turning his sagacious old eyes onto William at the end of the table. “Spears, why don’t you present your employees’ requests now.” William swallowed, shifting in his seat. Generally, he was expected to stand when he presented. Needless to say, that would be less than unacceptable if he tried to do so then. Just as he’d opened his mouth to speak, he felt Ronald’s lips glide over the tip of his flushed member. 

“Very—very well,” he said, clearing his throat. He tapped his papers against the tabletop to straighten them, using that brief time to try and gather his wits about him. “This year, my underlings reported a higher level of satisfaction than in the past. We all thank you for taking the time to consider our—” Ronald’s teeth grazed ever-so-lightly against his cock, and he froze. “—requests.”

He was suddenly acutely aware of all of the eyes on him, and he felt nervous speaking for the first time in decades. He lived and breathed business, so speaking in front of large groups was comfortable to him, though not when there was a little minx driving him absolutely mad. 

“Now then,” he continued, “our newest requests.” That was the part he was supposed to rise from his seat to formally address his superiors, and his inner businessman cried a little inside when he remained firmly perched in his seat. He received a few funny looks as he delved in, and he only wished there was a way to rationally explain that there was a most troublesome young man orally pleasuring him under the table without causing the universe to shift its balance. It couldn’t be done. 

“One of the most significant—most significant areas of complaint this year has been our dispatch employees’ benefits. While the current system has worked for—for a great many years, they believe that what with the rising mortal population and increasing workload…” William knit his brow as Ronald took his dick all the way into his throat, and his eyes grew distant and glassy for a few moments as his thoughts scattered and he became absorbed in that forbidden bliss. Ronald sucked him very gently at first, running his clever tongue all along the sensitive flesh and stimulating every inch of him. 

“They believe what, Spears?” an old reaper said at last, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued. 

“They believe th-that they ought to be receiving better benefits,” William sputtered, adjusting his glasses in a poor attempt at concealing the red that was dusting his cheeks. “They asked to request more vacation hours and a greater allowance of health insurance. Taking into account the rapidly-spawning demon hoard in the lower regions of Hell and the increasing numbers of reapers injured by them, I feel this to be reasonable.” He spoke the words quickly, hoping to get them all out before Ronald spurred another trick on him. 

“Gracious, hadn’t we just raised the number of allotted vacation hours?” a man asked, shaking his head in mild disgust. A whole other discussion began, this one rather heated, but William didn’t mind. They could talk about whatever the hell they wanted as long as he didn’t have to speak again for a few minutes. 

Ronald was bobbing his head fervently by then, humming occasionally to send wonderfully evil vibrations along William’s cock. The taller reaper could feel himself drawing nearer to his release, and he actually dared to thrust slightly into the blond’s mouth at one point. He was satisfied to hear Ronald gag a bit. He deserved it. 

“It has been less than a decade since the last time we increased the number of vacation hours, so I do not see the need to do so again so soon. They need to understand that such a thing is not a right, but most definitely a privilege. Wouldn’t you agree, Spears?” Ronald bit down on William’s member. 

“Bloody hell!” William groaned, and everyone’s eyes widened at the outburst, including William’s. As the dark-haired reaper’s voice resonated against the tall walls, he tensed in horror at the mistake he’d just made. His sharp mind began scrambling for any excuse for what he’d just said, and he came up with something. It wasn’t a very good something, but it would have to do regardless. 

“Yes—that was what one of my employees told me earlier this month. As in ‘Bloody hell, that’s a great many souls we need to collect!’ They feel that the workload is bearing down too heavily on them, and that they could work more efficiently if they had more time to rest their bodies.” The older men stared at him in puzzlement for a painful few moments, unsure of how to respond to him. William felt like an utter fool, and he wanted nothing more than to disappear beneath the table with Ronald. 

_For gods’ sake man, you’re a professional. You shall have plenty of time to murder Ronald later. For now, pull yourself together! ___

“Right then,” one man said, nodding his head as if understanding what William had said. “I, for one, admire how you’ve gone through the trouble of getting in touch with the common man’s woes, Spears. I implore the council to reconsider their hastily-made decision regarding the vacation hours." William was stunned, but silently grateful to the man for standing beside his ludicrous outburst. 

“Very well, we shall reconsider. Have you anything more to request for your dispatch agents, Spears?” Ronald was by then running his tongue all along the underside of William’s arousal, his soft lips soon enveloping his sack and sucking him mercilessly. Ronald then resumed taking him as deep into his throat as he could manage, making wonderfully awful slurping sounds and groaning against his delicate skin. William’s mouth fell open slightly, knowing that he’d just been asked a question, but not for the life of him remembering what it was. He was so very close to reaching his orgasm, and with one final flick of Ronald’s tongue, he came hard into his mouth.

“Yes,” he hissed suddenly, and in an uncharacteristically wanton tone, earning more odd looks from his superiors. That was when he remembered the question given to him. “I—I meant no,” William said with a clenched jaw, feeling utterly defeated by his young lover. The blond little devil grinned as he swallowed William’s essence, then lulling the older reaper into a state of calm by continuing to work over his softening flesh with that naughty tongue. 

“Very good then, let’s call this meeting to a close,” a white-haired man suggested, and with those words, it did. A very awkward meeting came to a painfully awkward close. William praised whatever deities were watching over him for not letting him make an even grander fool of himself, but he knew it had already been done to some extent. 

When he saw the older men beginning to rise from their seats, the urge to rise and shake their hands overtook him. He quickly pulled away from Ronald’s tempting ministrations and tucked himself back into his trousers before standing rigidly and approaching the board members one-by-one. 

“Do forgive me,” he begged each of them, bowing his head as he took their hand. “I’ve been feeling rather ill today.”

“You work too hard, Spears,” a man by the name of Andrews huffed as he shook the supervisor’s hand. 

“It isn’t terribly responsible to work to the point of illness, you know,” another man named Thompson chided him stiffly. 

In the end, only one of the stodgy old men had wished him well, but it made William feel a touch better to have been able to at least properly see them off. When he closed the door to the conference hall behind the last council member, he slowly turned back around. Quietly, he moved around the table, and all Ronald could see were his slender legs walking nearer to him. A fearful sort of excitement bubbled in his chest, for he knew he was in trouble. 

“Ronald,” William said in an eerily calm voice, “do come out from there.” Ronald remained where he was for a few moments, but he knew better than to push his lover further. With a rather unbelievable expression of faux remorse across his handsome features, he crawled from under the table and hung his head. 

“You made me look like an idiot just now. Do you realize just how angry I am at you?” William asked him in that same cool voice, and Ronald gulped. That didn’t keep him from grinning slightly. William’s lips twitched in a dry smirk at the sight of Ronald barely being able to contain his smile. 

“No, sir,” Ronald replied after a moment, shuffling his feet as if he was truly, awfully ashamed of himself. He wasn’t at all surprised when William pushed him down onto the conference table and began dominating him in the most wonderful way. Soon enough, sensual groans were floating about the room, just loud enough for a certain redheaded reaper to hear as he was walking down the hall.

Curious, and having a sick sense for such ordeals, he pressed his keen ear against the door and grinned; he knew who was in there after only a few heartbeats. Oh, would the ladies in General Affairs have a ball when they heard all about it that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Will might have been a little OOC, but maybe this is how he'd actually react in such a situation. XD Either way, this was fun to write. Feel free to comment with your opinions. :)


End file.
